Silly
by Suki Pie
Summary: Minho pikir, ketakutan Newt tidak akan separah ini. —Minewt.


**"Silly"**

 **Maze Runner Trilogy (c)** **James Dashner**

 **Silly (c)** **Suki Pie**

 **.**

 _"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minho selalu bertanya-tanya hal seperti apa yang bisa membuat seorang Newton takut.

Maksudnya, ia tahu Newt tidak pernah berteman baik dengan _maze_. _Hell,_ bahkan Minho tak pernah ingin mengingat bagaimana raut ketakutan yang terpancar jelas pada paras pemuda pirang itu. Termasuk bagaimana sorot mata dan jalan pikirannya hingga meloncat dari salah satu dinding labirin menjadi pilihan terakhir. Tidak, tidak, Minho benci memikirkannya.

Newt mungkin bisa saja tidak merasa takut menghadapi kematian (dengan syarat, jika ia dalam keadaan yang benar-benar putus asa), atau sesuatu yang bisa mengeluarkannya ketika berada di dalam _maze_. Akan tetapi, itu tidak berlaku Minho.

Karena, ya, ketakutan dari sang _runner_ Asia itu adalah kehilangan sosok Newt di sisinya. Sampai kapan pun, Minho tidak ingin menerima kenyataan gila seperti itu.

(Faktanya, bukan _maze_ yang membuat Newt takut. Namun rasa lelahnya dalam menjalani hidup di dalam petak-petak sialan berkode yang dibuat oleh para kreator).

Minho juga pernah menduga mungkin Newt takut dengan eksitensi para _crank_. Sial, benaknya secara spontan kembali ketika detik-detik di mana ia bertemu dengan salah satunya. Makhluk gila itu nyaris melukai Newt. Muncul di sisi yang tidak terduga dan menyerang Newt secara tiba-tiba. Jika saja Thomas tidak bergerak lebih cepat, Minho menolak membayangkan bagaimana gigi-gigi kotor mereka melukai Newt- _nya._

(Dan persetan dengan kelambatannya, karena bukan ia yang berperan sebagai penolong sekaligus pelindung. Sumpahnya untuk melindungi Newt Minho ingkari secara tidak langsung hanya gara-gara rasa panik dan teror yang berlebih).

Namun, lagi-lagi jawabannya salah, Minho menarik kesimpulan bahwa _crank_ bukanlah suatu bentuk ketakutan Newt.

Newt yang ia kenal benar-benar pribadi yang tegar; di mana pun, kapan pun, dalam keadaan apapun. Meski Minho tahu benar serapuh apa pemuda pirang itu di matanya. Hanya saja, Minho berusaha untuk pura-pura tidak menyadari.

"Minho, tukar sepatu."

Pemuda Asia itu mengerjap. "Hah?"

Newt mengulurkan satu tangan, di mana benda yang sebelumnya ia ucap kini terefleksi jelas di hadapan Minho. "Tukar sepatu," katanya sekali lagi, menyodorkannya berulang kali hingga menyentuh dada Minho. "Aku tidak ingin memakai benda _mengerikan_ ini."

Sebelah alis Minho terangkat; semakin bingung. "Newt, sesuatu yang kau sebut _benda mengerikan_ itu adalah sepatumu," ia menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada, lalu menatap pemuda di depannya dengan dagu terangkat. "Dan kenapa kau ingin menukarnya dengan sepatu milikku?"

"Tukar saja, Minho," jawab Newt ketus, kelewat cepat malah. "Kau hanya tinggal melepas sepatumu, memakai sepatuku, dan aku akan memakai sepatu milikmu. Mudah sekali, bukan?"

Aneh. Minho tidak pernah mendapati Newt dalam keadaan keras kepala seperti ini.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan sepatumu?" mata kecilnya mengamati sepatu milik Newt. _Well,_ mungkin tidak bagus dalam artian baru dan bersih—atau apapun itu. Tapi benda itu masih bisa digunakan dengan baik. "Aku tidak melihat kerusakan di manapun."

Newt berdecak kesal. "Sepatunya memang baik-baik saja," ia bersikeras, "tapi, _bloody hell,_ bisakah kau membuat ini lebih mudah? Tukar saja sepatunya, Minho."

Minho menggeleng keras. "Aku menolak."

"Kau. Harus. Mau. Menukarnya."

"Tidak."

"Minho,"

"Pakai sepatumu sekarang, Newt. Kita akan segera melanjutkan perjalan—"

"Tukar, Minho,"

Lagi, gelengan dilakukan. "Sudah kukatakan, tidak," mata Minho memicing, "kenapa kau tidak tukar saja dengan Thomas?"

Newt menggerutu pelan soal _'betapa menyebalkannya kau'_ dan _'sialan'_ atau _'dasar pelit'_. Adalah satu dari sekian ekspresi yang selalu menjadi favorit Minho ketika melihat Newt menggerutu dalam keadaan tidak sadar. _Well,_ ya, keadaan kecil yang biasa Minho sebut imut. (Astaga, Newt bisa membunuhnya jika tahu).

"Aku sudah meminta Thomas untuk bertukar, tapi ia terlalu malas melepas sepatunya," dan ketika Newt melihat Minho kembali membuka mulut, ia menambahkan, "aku juga sudah menanyakan hal yang sama pada setiap orang, dan jawabannya tidak jauh berbeda sepertimu."

Minho menghela napas kasar. "Pakai sepatumu, Newton. Jangan menghabiskan waktu dengan berdebat tidak penting—"

"Aku tidak akan memakainya,"

Pernyataannya itu membuat kening Minho mengerut.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin menukarnya, aku tidak perlu memakai sepatu," Newt berkata final.

"Kau tidak akan bisa tahan berjalan di gurun pasir dengan kaki telanjang, Newt!"

"Terserah, yang jelas aku tidak ingin memakainya!" Newt mencibir jengah, melempar sepasang sepatunya ke sembarang arah, lalu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Minho dengan langkah lebar. Mengabaikan protesnya dengan datar.

Terus terang saja, Minho tidak mengerti. Apa yang membuat Newt aneh seperti itu?

Sadar bahwa ia tahu perjalanan tidak akan berjalan lancar jika Newt tidak memakai sepatunya dengan benar, Minho menyerah. Ia segera mengambil sepatu yang dilempar pemuda pirang itu tadi, menghela napas cepat, setelah itu berlari kecil menyusul Newt.

"Hei, Newt—" namun, begitu matanya bergulir iseng pada benda yang dibawanya, Minho berhenti. Tertegun beberapa detik.

Sesuatu yang kecil bergerak acak pada sepatu kanan; keluar di salah satu sisi. Berderap dengan cepat, merayap dengan caranya sendiri; gerakan konstan di antara kedelapan kakinya yang berlari lincah. Dan Minho hanya perlu waktu lima detik untuk sadar.

"Newt," panggil Minho sekali lagi, mendongak ketika akhirnya Newt berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arahnya. " _Benda mengerikan_ yang kau maksud itu makhluk kecil ini?"

Bola mata mata Newt melebar, detik berikutnya ia segera memutar haluan dan berderap terburu-buru ke arah Minho sebelum akhirnya merebut kembali sepasang sepatu yang terselip di antara dua jari sang _runner_ Asia.

"Kenapa tidak langsung buang saja?" Newt bertanya sarkastik, "bagaimana jika makhluk itu terus berjalan ke sana kemari dan berhenti di—"

"Ya, ya, ya," sela Minho cepat, satu tangan dikibaskan asal. Ia mengacak puncak kepala Newt—antara gemas dan geli—lalu menepuknya beberapa kali. Tidak lupa dengan suara kekehan kecil yang terdengar bodoh.

"Jangan tertawa!"

Minho meringis pelan. Tangannya dengan refleks merebut kembali sepatu milik Newt. "Baiklah, tukar saja denganku. Kau duduk di sana dan tunggu."

Newt tidak berkata apa-apa, tidak menolak, tidak membantah, tidak juga memprotes. Ia segera mengambil posisi nyaman di salah satu tempat, menunggu Minho melepas sepatu yang sudah dipakainya rapi. Dan di sisi lain, ia juga diam-diam menahan rasa malu yang bersarang di relung hatinya dengan begitu konyol.

"Dasar aneh, kenapa tidak bilang saja kalau kau takut laba-laba."

Newt memekik. " _Shut up!_ "

Minho tergelak.

Ia pikir, ketakutan Newt tidak akan _seaneh_ dan _separah_ ini.

* * *

 **~end~**

* * *

 **A/N :** haii 8""D ada yang inget Suki?/gak.

Makasih udah baca~ *kabur*


End file.
